HayateYagami
'Spells' 'Mistiltein' *Hayate unleashes severl light spears unto her target, causing harm and petrifying them. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 180 damage and slows by 80% for 1.5 seconds. **'Level 2: Deals 240 damage and slows by 80% for 1.8 seconds. **'Level 3: '''Deals 300damage and slows by 80% for 2.1 seconds. **'Level 4: 'Deals 360 damage and slows by 80% for 2.4 seconds. **'Level 5: Deals 420 damage and slows by 80% for 2.7 seconds. *'Mana:' 250 *'Target:' Single *'Cast Range: '''950 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 19 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Mistelteinn Wide Area Style '''Mistiltein Wide Area Style *Hayate unleashes severl light spears unto multple targets, causing them harm and petrifying them. *'Hotkey:' W *Deals 490 damage and slows by 65% for 2.7 seconds. *'Mana:' 100 *'Targets:' Multiple *'Area Of Effect:' *'Cast Range: '''950 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 19 seconds *Hayate unleashes severl light spears unto her target, causing harm and petrifying them. *'''Hotkey: W *'Effect: '''Deals 490 damage and slows by 65% for 3 seconds. *'Mana:' 250 *'Target:' Multiple *'Area Of Effect: 350 *'Cast Range: '''1000 *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''27 seconds *'Upgrade: Mistelteinn Wide Area Style '''Diabolic Emission *Hayate summons a ball of dark energy that radiates out a strong magical force against nearby enemies. *'Hotkey:' E *'Effect: '(Explodes at the end for * 5 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) **'Level 1: '''Deals 60 damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Level 2: Deals 80 damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Level 3: '''Deals 100 damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Level 4: 'Deals 120 damage every 0.5 seconds. **'Level 5: Deals 140 damage every 0.5 seconds. *'Mana:' 450 *'Targets:' Multiple *'Area Of Effect: '''700 *'Cast Range: 2000 *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''34 seconds *'Upgrade: Wide-Area Magic Specialization '''Hraesvelgr *Conjures multiple sigils in front of her and use them to fire powerful energy beams. Once the beams reach a designated area their energy compacts itself and explodes. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' **'Level 1: '''Deals 300 (+ * 2 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage per sigil. **'Level 2: Deals 400 (+ * 2 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage per sigil. **'Level 3: '''Deals 500 (+ * 2 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage per sigil. **'Level 4: 'Deals 600 (+ * 2 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage per sigil. **'Level 5: Deals 700 (+ * 2 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage per sigil. *'Mana:' 450 *'Targets:' Multiple *'Area Of Effect: '''600 *'Cast Range: 3500 *'''Cast Time: 3 seconds *'Cooldown: '''37 seconds *'Upgrade: Wide-Area Magic Specialization, '''Ragnarok * Hayate fires a triple buster, firing at the three tips of the Belkan Triangle. Units inside the three points will be hit while units within 800 units of Hayate will suffer additional damage. *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' Deals 800''' (+ * 8 damage if Wide-Area Magic Specialization is taken) damage in an 800 aoe around Hayate. **'Level 1: '''Deals 650 damage at the triangle points. **'Level 2: 'Deals 850 damage at the triangle points. **'Level 3: 'Deals 1050 damage at the triangle points. **'Level 4: 'Deals 1250 damage at the triangle points. **'Level 5: Deals 1450 damage at the triangle points. *'Mana:' 800 *'Targets:' Multiple *'Area Of Effect: '''800 *'Cast Time:' 3 seconds *'Cooldown: 63 seconds *'Upgrade: 'Wide-Area Magic Specialization Cartridges '''Cartridge 1 *'Hotkey:' W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''47 seconds *'Effect: Diabolic Emission now slows enemies caught in it by 30%. '''Cartridge 2 *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used:' 2 *'Cooldown: '''42 seconds *'Effect: 3 seconds after casting Ragnarok, Wolkenritter - Jet Stream Attack will be available for 15 seconds. '''Cartridge 3 *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used:' 3 *'Cooldown: '''210 seconds *'Effect: After 10 seconds Hayate will bombard an area with multiple barrages of Hraesvelgr in a massive area. '''Field Barrier *'Hotkey:' F *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Effect: Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '+15 to all stats *'Mana:' 250 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. '''Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'Mana: '''100 *'Range: 'Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: 15 seconds *'''Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires:' Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' +35 to all stats *'Mana:' 150 *'Range: '''Self *'Target: Self *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: '46 seconds *'Requires: Limit Break Two activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''T *'Effect: +50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: Self *'Target: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''25 seconds *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Requires: 'Limit Break Three activated 'Wolkenritter - Jet Stream Attack *Summons the Wolkenritter Signum, Vita, and Zafira to attack Hayate's enemy, dealing * 4.5 + 170 damage. *'Hotkey: '''S *'Mana: 200 *'''Cast Range: 900 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds *'Requires: 'Cartridge 2, Ragnarok 'Wolkenritter - Summon Shamal *Hayate calls upon Shamal who heals the target for 900 health. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Mana: 350 *'''Range: Unlimited *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''60 seconds *'Requires: 'Strengthen Wolkenritter Support 'Atem Des Eises *Shoots four icebergs that deals (Hayate's current MP) damage each, and decreases enemies' move speed by 360% in 500 radius for 6 seconds. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana: 130 *'''Range: 3000 *'Target: 'Multiple *'Area Of Effect: 700 *'Cast Time: '''3 seconds *'Duration: 6 seconds *'Cooldown: '''130 seconds *'Requires: 'Limit Break Three activated, Aquire Atem Des Eises 'Bombardment Mode *Allows Hayate to bombard far distances dealing INT*4 + * 6 damage to any units in its AoE. Hayate gains true sight and is invulnerable for its duration. Hayate's mana is set to 0 upon completion. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana: 130 *'''Range: 3000 *'Target: 'Multiple *'Area Of Effect: 700 *'Cast Time: '''2 seconds *'Duration: 6 seconds *'Cooldown: '''130 seconds *'Requires: 'Hayate's health higher than 50%, Bombardment Mode *'Note: '''If Hayate teamkills with this ability, it will result in permanent loss of 4 INT. Upon completion mana is set to 0. Upgrades Aquire Atem Des Eises *Allows Hayate to cast Atem Des Eises. *'Cost: '''15 Wide-Area Magic Specialization *Ragnarok deals * 8 extra damage in 800 radius. *Diabolic Emission deals * 5 damage on the last explosion. *Hraesvelgr deals * 2 bonus damage for each sigil that explodes. *+800 max mana. *+100 sight range. *'Cost: '16 Strengthen Wolkenritter Support *Wolkenritter - Jet Stream Attack can no longer be blocked by AMS. *Allows the use of Wolkenritter - Summon Shamal. *'Cost: '13 Mistelteinn Wide Area Style *Upgrades Mistiltein to Mistiltein Wide Area Style. *'Cost: '0 *'Requires: Mistiltein level 5 Bombardment Mode *Allows the use of Bombardment Mode. *'''Cost: '''10